


Green Star

by Taracsacum



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, M/M, OOC, Soulmates, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Soulmate-AU where each person has three small stars on the wrist of the left hand. These stars are painted in colours that surround his soulmate. Often they also symbolize important events. When a couple kisses, the stars glow and then do it every day at the same time.





	1. Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526505) by sher_oxide, Павучок головного мозга. 

> Collage: https://mobile.twitter.com/sher_oxide/status/1160551717513191424

Venice. This city is probably more popular than the Italian capital among tourists. It’s primarily famous for its architecture and channels that permeate the streets and create a special atmosphere. Walking around Venice, you’re attracted to romantic adventures. Evenings, it seems that the light coming from lovers is enough to illuminate the bridges on which they kiss and laugh happily. Love is in the air and no one can resist its magical powers.

_No one but Quentin Beck._

Quentin Beck lives in a world where every person has three small stars on the left wrist. These stars are painted in the colours surrounding his soulmate. Often these colours also symbolize important events. When the soulmates kiss, the stars start to glow like a fairy tale...

But Quentin doesn't believe in fairy tales. He isn’t interested in finding the man he's been given by fate. He just _doesn't care_. He has other plans.

***

Peter's a little shaky, he's frantically clenching his fists. Ned told him that the first flight on the plane was always in tension and worry, but this fact doesn’t help Peter much. It’s hilarious, he was in space on a real spaceship, and now he is afraid to fly at an altitude of a few thousand meters from the ground.

Peter sighs convulsively and leans back on the seat. It's just a slight turbulence. He needs to relax somehow. His gaze falls on his left arm, clinginging to the armrest of the seat. Turning his hand around, Peter looks at three accurate stars.

_Green, golden, navy blue…_

Thinking about his possible soulmate always distracts him. It's not like they're all over his mind, but... No matter how much Peter tried to solve this puzzle, he couldn't understand who the colours belonged to. No one in his ambience is even closely associated with this three-colour palette, even Spider-Sense doesn’t help in this search. But Peter, like any teenager, wants to find his soulmate as soon as possible.

Peter turns around and puts his hand back on the armrest. Probably better not to think about it now. After all, he’s going to have fun and rest from everything that happened a few months ago. Looking at the time on the phone, he groans quietly. There’s still six hours left to fly.

***

Take one. Take two. Actions rehearsed. Special effects are imposed. Sights are set up. The story is invented. Everything is ready for a spectacular performance. All that remains is to take the necessary positions at the planned time, and start impressing people with the heroism of a mysterious flying man who resisted a terrible water monster. All the most nervous work has been done, now he needs to wait until the moment of glory and universal recognition.

Even if someone interferes, it’ll be easy to fix it with the help of technology in the hands of Quentin Beck. It’s ideal plan for feeding Europeans a line. And not just them.

***

Peter's bored. A sad teacher as a guide does his best to overshadow all the vivid impressions of romantic Venice with his unbearable stories. The minutes seem to flow so slowly, as if they are turning into hours.

Peter can’t even imagine what an amazing meeting fate had for him. Five more minutes.

At the same time, almost everything is ready for this amazing meeting. Disguised projectors have merged with the clouds and load realistic holograms.

“Control check,” - orders Beck to his subject.

“It's okay. The program’ll work without failures.”

“Fine.” Quentin chuckles and looks at the river to catch a moment when unsuspecting people floating on gondolas are at the epicenter of events.

Spider-Sense rarely failed, so Peter has time to react when a water monster comes out of nowhere and starts to destroy everything around him.

He sighs lightly when the gondola with Ned and Betty reaches the shore almost safely. After making sure they're all right, he looks back and immediately assesses the situation. The monster with enormous arms is huge, for it, destroying buildings is a piece of cake. First of all, Peter has to evacuate people.

When his web released into a monster simply disappears into its water body, Peter panics for a second, because his only weapon has failed, and then a powerful stream of water blows him away.

His consciousness becomes dimmed and the back of the head hurts from a heavy blow to the bridge. Spitting, Peter wants to get up, but notices a man’s flying figure next to the monster, and slows down, wiping his eyes just in case.

  
The man in a golden suit stops near the bridge, turning his back to him, and releases green rays, protecting Peter from danger. He seems to be a magician. His style is reminiscent of the magic of Doctor Strange. But this thought doesn’t linger in Peter’s head for a long time, since it is necessary to deal with completely different things. He can help the stranger, and if not in a fight, then at least try to keep as many buildings intact in the range of defeat as possible.

“Let me help!” Peter shouts, putting on the carnival mask he found. “I’m really strong, and I’m sticky!”

  
Quentin, without thinking twice, sends him to distract the enemy's attention in order to lead him away from the water - supposedly a source of strength.

“Be careful! Don’t hit the kid!” warns Beck his ally as he watches from an abandoned building. “Take him to the bell tower.”

Quentin's left wrist is a mess, but there is absolutely no time for this trifle. He has to be careful to make sure that everything looks as plausible as possible. He notices that the guy really has an ace up his sleeve: meters of something like a spider's web are flying out of his hands, and it's incredibly strong to hold the wreckage, which also takes a lot of power. _It’s interesting, very interesting._

The bell tower is barely holding on, threatening to fall on innocent passers-by. Peter sees that this man is trying to help, so unconditionally obeys, releasing the web and quickly approaching the old building.

He is too busy with what's going on, focused on saving the city, so among all the turmoil, he doesn't pay attention to the familiar colours that match those on his wrist.

How could you be distracted by coincidences if you have a great responsibility, and a blow to the forehead knocks out unnecessary questions and assumptions? Therefore, Peter stubbornly keeps the web without unnecessary thought processes.

However, no matter how hard Peter tries, the top of the tower still crumbles. The only relief is that no one has been hurt, and people have managed to move away from the place where the pile of bricks fell. The flying man is already coping with the danger, and while Peter is calming his breath after what happened, he catches the admiring glances and grateful applause of the rescued. The new hero flies away, leaving behind many mysteries.

“The operation was a success,” Quentin grins. “It’s a start.”

“Soon the whole world will talk about you,” says his assistant.

“Fine,” wiping his hands, Beck leaves the hiding place back to the improvised base.

***

Peter and his classmates are watching the news that shows this stranger.

_So, Mysterio..._

Parker watches as he lets the green streams of light out of his hands, attacking a water monster, and he has millions of thoughts in his head. Who is he? Where did he come from? How long has he had this power? Mysterio moves so gracefully, even elegantly, and at the same time has time to save people and attack from all sides. Peter notices that he unconsciously gets into this stranger, although he didn’t even speak to him.

The left wrist burns a little, and Peter tiredly rubs his palm, but does not look at it, because he is fascinated by what is happening on the screen. He is too busy again to compare the facts and understand the obvious.

***

Peter's not really surprised when he sees Nick Fury in his room. He knew Nick wouldn't let him go so easily, so now he follows him into the car without knowing where he is going.

Some secret base underground, like in a spy film. Peter would be laughing if he wasn't so tense and focused. Who knows what exactly Fury needs?

However, Fury is quite optimistic, bringing Peter to the table with a huge plasma, next to which stands some man. Peter frowns and take a closer look, noticing that this person looks familiar.

“Peter,” says Fury. “Meet Quentin Beck.”

A man turns around and Peter forgets how to breath for a second.

It was the same stranger he was helping to keep the water monster in check.

“Mysterio?”

“What?” asks Quentin.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s just what my friends have been calling you.”

“Well, you can call me Quentin.” Quentin says, shaking his hand. “Well done, you’ve proved yourself a hero”.

Next comes a fascinating conversation about parallel universes, Peter even gets praise for his knowledge of quantum theory from Mr. Beck. It turned out that Mysterio from Earth-833, while Peter’s is Earth dimension 616, and it’s threatened to become annihilated by the same monsters that destroyed Quentin's house and family. The plan of salvation includs the presence of Spider-Man as a warden and distraction. However, his duties haven’t changed much since the last battle. But the problem is that the next step in the school trip isn't Prague, where can show up fire Elemental, and therefore it’s a risky sortie. Fury takes it and sends him back to the hotel before the teachers find out he's not there.

Beck looks at the boy, and when he hides from sight, he pulls his sleeve from his left wrist, which once again disturbed him. After making sure that no one is looking at him, he looks at the stars and makes a sad conclusion. _Oh, no, that's all he needed..._


	2. Light

Peter flops on the bed and falls asleep almost immediately because of severe fatigue.

He sees Quentin fighting the water Elemental again. The man shoots it from all sides, holding the monster in place and preventing it from approaching people.

***

Some feeling inside worries Peter, it keeps him awake. Peter wakes up in a cold sweat, looks at the clock and moans quietly – it’s a quarter to three. “These adults have ruined the whole trip,” he thinks. Parker just wanted to rest and have fun with friends, just like typical teenagers do, but Nick Fury and Mysterio are putting these plans at risk. No, Peter is pleased with the new acquaintance with such an interesting superhero, but now he doesn’t think he can pull it off. The last time he was a hero, it didn’t end in one death…

He leans back on his pillows, putting off his memories deep down.

***

“_I think Nick Fury just ruined our summer vacation_.”

And there is solution of the problem. This big-shot in his S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a bus to them. No doubt, it’s Nick Fury’s handiwork. Great start to the day.

It’s still a great day to the end. Peter is photographed with his pants down next to the girl who was handing him the stealth suit. Glasses are found, it’s good, but EDITH misunderstands Peter, so his classmates almost die.

And after he is taken out of the hotel again, there is a very nervous conversation.

“My friends’re in Prague. I can’t get away with the idea that they-”

“You’re worried about us hurting your friends?” Fury resents. “You? Who called a drone strike on your own school tour bus? Stark gave you a multi-billion dollar AR tactical intelligence system, and the first thing you do with it is try to blow up your friends. I told him, it’s clear to me that you were not ready for this.”

Peter is touched by the mention of his mentor and the hint that he is still a schoolboy in red and blue tights. Mysterio looks at him sympathetically and Peter goes to the roof to be alone with his thoughts.

After a while, Quentin follows him.

“Look, Fury asked me to come up here and see how you were doing. He just, he felt bad about snapping at you,” he says and mentally adds: “I don’t like playing the good guy either, considering all the circumstances, you know.”

“Really?” Peter asks.

“You guys do have sarcasm on this Earth, right?”

They both smile a little.

“How are you feeling?”

“I didn’t think I was going to have to save the world this summer.” Peter’s worried,  
fingering nervously. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just, I had my own plans and now they’re all ruined.”  
  
Quentin sits next to Peter, deactivating part of the suit that hides his head.

“You’re not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid,” he says supportively. He convinces Peter to help and assures him that the battle is sure to end positively.

“It’s really nice to have somebody to talk to about superhero stuff, you know?”

“Anytime,” Beck says, and there’s silence. Supposedly, he could go away, but it makes no sense to return to the base, as his participation is no longer required. And he doesn’t want to. It’s not about the boy, he’s just as tired as any normal person.

Peter doesn’t want to leave either. Sitting on the roof with Quentin, the man who understands him, is too pleasant to just walk away. Unconsciously he looks at Beck’s left wrist but doesn’t see the stars - they’re hidden by the sleeve of the suit. He shakes his head, throwing away his obsession, and gets up.

“I should probably get going,” he says, as if waiting for permission, but then waving goodbye and letting go of his web and flying away.

It will be a hard work to take classmates as far away from the battlefield as possible, and then fight the fire Elemental.

Quentin doesn’t react to the disappearance of Spider-Man. Not even a glance away. He stays a couple of minutes in the same place before descending to the ground, both literally and figuratively.

Mysterio. That’s what they call him. Well, it’s time for Mysterio to rest before a difficult day.

***

Peter thinks frantically. Where can he take a whole crowd of teenagers and teachers even for a few hours, while Peter himself will deal with the elemental? Fortunately, Ned helps him with the idea of the theater, and when his classmates are already sitting in their seats, Peter quietly disappears in the dark after turning off the soffits.

The new suit fits snugly around the body and sits uncomfortably in some places, but Peter doesn’t have to complain - it’s the only way not to be Spider-Man, and its colouring allows him to be almost invisible in the dusk of the evening. Peter is hiding on the roof of a tall building and squinting. There is nothing else to do but wait for the Elemental to appear and then act. He can only hope that their plan will be successful.

When the monster appears, Peter gives a sign that it is time to act, Quentin fights, ordering that the Elemental not be allowed to approach the metal. Adrenaline goes off the scale again in the Peter’s blood, despite the fact that it is not the most massive battle in his life, but for some reason it becomes restless anyway.

At some point, the spider’s web clings to something unknown, flies away and remains unnoticed.

Ned and his girlfriend call him the Night Monkey when Beck decides to do something desperate because his powers can’t pierce the heart of the monster. Peter is nervous when he sees Mysterio lying and not moving, overcome the danger, perhaps at the cost of his life. He hastily attaches a spider web to the falling Ferris wheel where sit his friends and throws himself at the man, shouting his name convulsively along the way.

Fortunately, Quentin stays alive. But the joyful mood on this occasion successfully violates the arrived Fury, who doubted the abilities and competence of Peter and in the correctness of Stark’s choice. It gives Beck pleasure, especially when he is invited to join the team of the greatest heroes. He pretends not to and just says it’s an honor for him.

Nick leaves them alone. Now he needs to calm the boy down and start the next step.

“Come on, let’s have a drink.”

“I’m a minor,” Peter protests weakly, but he looks at Quentin and understands that it’s really not superfluous to relax.

***

They go into a small bar where music plays quietly creating a cozy atmosphere. Quentin nods right at the bar, and Parker comes and sits next to him.

To start with, Peter gets lemonade, and Beck immediately orders beer. None of them start a conversation for a few minutes, and noticing the sad expression of the boy’s face, the man decides to be the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Hey, what are you so gloomy about? We have something to celebrate!” – Quentin puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, pretending to be cheerful.

“It’s just-” Parker sighs and drinks his lemonade. “Fury was right. Tony did a lot for me, so I owe it to him.”

Stark’s memories are so awkward, Peter gets even sadder, so he drinks his lemonade in one go.

For Quentin, talking about this bigwig is, frankly, disgusting. But no matter what you do to achieve your goal, so he’s calming the boy down in every way he can. During the conversation, Peter doesn’t notice how he orders the same beer as Quentin’s.

“I thought you were against alcohol,” says Beck but Peter doesn’t care to answer. In the end, it will help Quentin to gain his trust even better.

Alcohol clouds Peter’s head. Damn, he forgets he has to eat, he’s very inexperienced in that. The more empty a glass of beer becomes, the more Parker’s body and brain relax, freeing themselves from control.

“T-tell me more about the parallel universes,” Peter speaks in a thick voice, taking another sip.

Quentin has prepared a compelling story for this, and given Peter’s condition, it will become even more compelling.

“In fact, our universes are not very different. Before my house was destroyed, we also had 2023, global warming was one of the world’s problems, and kittens loved it all over the world. Maybe you’re interested in something specific?”

Peter is wrinkling, trying to remember some of the details he had previously been interested in. His gaze wanders around the bar and then falls on his left wrist, and he smiles crookedly.

“S-soulmates,” Peter answers hoarsely. “I want to know if you have soulmates.”

That question is the last thing Quentin was ready for. He remembers his stars and wants to shout at the whole of Europe, but holds back his emotions and answers what comes to mind first.

“No. We find our partners ourselves. We have, or rather-” he looks at the ring in the hope that Peter will notice this and having considered this topic inappropriate won’t ask him such questions. But it didn’t happen the way he wanted it to, so Peter probably has something to share.

Peter can’t stop, alcohol breaks down all his barriers.

“Do you want to see my stars?”

He pulls up his sleeve a little under Quentin’s weak protest, exposing his wrist and putting up three stars.

“You know, I’d think it was you,” Peter laughs drunkenly. “Stupid, of course, because you’re from another universe... And a third star is inappropriate,” he points to the right, dark blue star. “All my life I’ve been looking for someone more or less... suitable for the colors, and only you were the closest to everyone.”

Peter looks at Quentin with mischievous lights in his eyes, waiting for an answer, but then turns away and reaches for the glass again.

With each of Peter’s gulps Beck loses more and more sense to continue to sit down, because he is no longer able to think about anything else and give away some strategically important objects. He could easily steal glasses from a drunk teenager, but even for him it’s too low. He’s waiting for Peter to finish another glass of beer and going to stop all this shame.

“It’s time for you to go back to your hotel. Come on, I’ll take you to your room discreetly.”

No matter how much he dislikes the company, Quentin doesn’t want to get into trouble because of this kid. He’s trying to pick up Peter carefully, but he doesn’t give him the opportunity.

“Peter, is something wrong?”

Parker is shaking a lot, and even Quentin’s voice can’t bring him to his senses. The thought of what he had really drunk is floating somewhere far into the depths of his consciousness and is being taken away by others, random and chaotic.

Peter’s gaze slowly crawls on Quentin’s face, observing him with compassion and anxiety, and stops at his well-shaped lips. Peter doesn’t control himself, so he is watching as if his body were to give in to him, and his lips cover Quentin’s tentatively.

Quentin immediately turns his head sideways, holding Peter down so he doesn’t fall. The stars shine instantly through the fabric, and Quentin wants to either roll back time or disappear. For the first time, he regrets that there is as much real magic in him as Peter's sober mind, and therefore neither of these is absolutely unrealistic. He can only try to hide the glow on his wrist and on the wrist of his new-found soulmate in order to prevent unnecessary questions.

It’s a good thing that nobody around here pays attention to them.

Quentin sighs heavily, shrieking a little.

“You’re drunk, kid, you hear me? I’ll help you get to the hotel.”

Finally, he relaxes and lets him control his body, muttering something so quietly, not disassembling it at all. The man throws Peter’s left hand behind his neck in such a way that it covers unnecessary stars for both of them. The stars will last another hour. Fine, not so long, if he distract the kid. They take their first steps and leave the bar.

“So how are you going to handle tomorrow’s hangover, huh?”

***

Peter doesn't remember what's going on next. Quentin's strong hands keep him from falling, trippingly supporting a drunk teenager who’s wobbling from side to side. Peter wakes up in front of the hotel for just a second, noticing the vaguely familiar outlines of the old building, then falls into the darkness again.

He's very sick, Peter hopes that all the alcohol he's had won't come out right now when Quentin's around. He breathes through his nose heavily trying to regain consciousness and he succeeds: everything around him begins to gather again in a more or less clear environment. The room. This is his hotel room. Parker tries to turn his head to confirm his frail, drunken guesses, but Quentin doesn’t let him do it by putting him into bed.

The man tries to act carefully so as not to make any noise, and he seems to be able to do it. He continues to cover Peter's left wrist with a blanket and makes sure that he falls asleep as soon as possible. Peter looks a little puzzled, probably why his hand is being hidden from his eyes. Quentin has already wanted to resort to some way to put the boy to sleep when he hears the sound of a message on Peter’s phone.

‘I can't sleep, I'll be right there,’ says the message on the screen.

Beck quickly bounces back and runs away from trouble.

Ned knocks on the door.

“Peter, are you awake?”

When he hears an illegible set of sounds, he opens the unlocked door and sees a half-sleepy, half-drunk friend spinning in bed and tilting the blanket to the floor. Ned comes closer.

“Where have you been?” he asks. Late enough to realize that he was unlikely to get a clear answer, he starts to examine Peter, see if he needed help and if he could be left unattended. His gaze stumbles upon something glowing, and the number of questions instantly multiplies. However, it will only be possible to find out something in the morning.

After making sure everything is okay, Ned leaves the room quietly closing the door. There is plenty of food for the mind for the next night, especially the downloaded games are over.

***

Peter wakes up because someone's shaking his shoulders a lot. With his eyes barely blurred, he tries to focus on Ned's anxious face, but by throwing it away, he leans back to the soft surface with a light moan. His hurts like hell, and why - Peter doesn't remember well. And as a matter of fact, how he came to be here is also a mystery.

“Pete, get up!” Ned doesn't get over it. “Everybody's going to get up soon, and we have so much to discuss!”

Peter's making another attempt to get up, and he's finally getting into a sitting position with his friend's help.

“What, for example?” Peter grumbles, rubbing his temples hard. “Discuss what?”

“At least you need to get rid of that smell of alcohol before breakfast, otherwise we’ll both be punished,” Ned holds out a bottle of white pills to Parker. “Aspirin. Numbs the headache.”

“Thank you?” Peter holds out the pills with uncertainty, taking them and drinking with water.

“Now tell me about this,” Ned continues after a short pause, gently taking Parker by the left hand and opening up three little stars to the public.

Peter is frowning.

“I don't know what you want to hear.”

“How, don't you remember?” Ned is surprised. “Pete, around midnight last night, I wanted to come to your room to hang out, and your stars were glowing.”

It isn’t until a minute later that Peter gets the meaning of what Ned’s just said.

“Damn it!” He exclaims in a tone of disbelief and stares at his friend. “You're kidding,” he says not so sure anymore, doubting.

“So... so you don't remember what happened yesterday?”

Peter is getting tense. His head is starting to fade a little, but no matter how hard he tries, last night's fog is all over him. There are excerpts in his memory: he, Mysterio, fire Elemental... Lemonade with... alcohol? The darkness. It's all darkness.

“No,” Peter slowly shakes his head. “I don't remember. At all.”

He looks at his wrist with disappointment, as if looking for answers in it, and only then suddenly understands what he has done.

“Peter,” Ned says. “You kissed your soulmate yesterday, but you don't remember who it was?”

Desperately ruffled his hair, Parker nods sadly.

“Dude...” That’s all Ned can say.


	3. Mystery, Love, Death

Not a good morning. _More precisely, it's not good at all._

Quentin doesn't care about the headache, he's used to drinking, another thing is these damned stars that will shine every fucking day at the same time. He doesn't know what to say. To a bunch of accumulated problems in connection with the failed plan added another one, which perhaps overshadowed the whole quiet villainous "heroic" life. _Wonderful._

Perhaps, it's a slightly exaggerated description. Quentin can cover his stars with a special insert in the sleeve, which he will certainly do after the meeting of his team.

Fury has already informed that the next day all schoolchildren bought tickets to New York. Teachers and parents panicked, so they decided to finish the tour in Europe. He needs to meet Parker again, and it is ideally to be in time for the flight.

***

Peter's very nervous at breakfast. Although he washed himself thoroughly in the shower, it seems to him that the smell of alcohol is still haunting him, soaking up all his clothes. However, no one around him is paying attention to him, as everyone is concerned about the news that tomorrow the schoolchildren are flying back to New York urgently.

After breakfast, Peter raves into his room and sits on the bed. This day is declared a day off so that everyone can pack their bags but it is forbidden to leave the hotel. However, Peter has different plans in this regard.

Ned looks into the room from behind the door. Peter meets him with a gaze and smirks weakly.

"I need your help."

Ned, having realized that the conversation wouldn't be for other people's ears, walks into the room, covers the door, and sits next to a friend.

"Is this about the stars?" he asks pointing at Peter's hand.

Peter nods slowly.

"I thought I'd remember some details after breakfast, but it's still dark in my head. The last thing I remember is the battle with the fire Elemental," Peter is nervously starting to walk around the room. "It seems to me that if I go to the square where it all happened, I can remember something, find some clues."

"But we aren't allowed to go outside the hotel," says Leeds but Peter's eyes literally tell him where he's going. "Do you want me to cover for you?"

"Yes," says Parker as he approaches his friend. "Ned, I really need to know who my soulmate is, you know, and you're the only one who can help me come up with an alibi to get into the square with impunity."

"Okay. You're just making up an excuse, or I've had enough last time you didn't like the diarrhea option."

"Are there any other options?" Parker smiles crookedly. "We'll have to use it... The main thing is to make it work, and no one came into my room."

"Pete, of course it'll work! Everybody's in such an atmosphere of bubbles now that they'll believe anything," winkes Leeds and raises his fist to make their signature gesture, Parker is also raising his hand unconsiously. "When do you leave?"

"Now."

***

Ned's at the door while Peter's wearing a black suit.

"Night Monkey starts an investigation?"

"Ned-"

"Don't forget to look at your wrist sometimes. Maybe you can use the time when the stars are gonna light up."

"I'm sure it will be at night, you told me yourself. So I won't be late. On the line," Parker said as he opened the window."

"Good luck."

***

Peter arrives at the square, but it is too late to realize that the idea wasn't such a good one: the whole square is closed, the area is already being restored and piles of rubble are being cleared, and there are police everywhere. Peter is settling on the roof of the nearest building, trying not to be noticeable, and trying to explore the space down from this angle.

The memories immediately visit him. As if in reality he sees the battle unfolding downstairs: a fire Elemental wants to get to the Ferris wheel, where Peter's friends sit, and a little black figure and a man with green smoke try their best to stop him. In the end, Mysterio sacrifices himself, destroying the monster, but survives. Nick Fury thanks him, and then Peter and Quentin go to the bar.

The bar... That's probably where Parker got drunk. Peter winces as he remembers the road and succeeds in it. Just a minute later, he finds himself at the doorway of the bar where he was with Mysterio a day ago and stops in surprise.

There is no bar here. In front of him there is a small dilapidated building. He walks in slowly and carefully. The room looks no better than the outside, and it seems so strange, because Peter remembers that they came here, although the place doesn't look familiar. He closes his eyes, trying to remember something else but then comes the total ignorance, cutting off the memory.

"It's useless," Peter thinks with detachment. "And very strange."

Suddenly he smacks his forehead. Well, of course! How could he not have thought of that before? If he and Quentin were together yesterday then Quentin remembers something! He's probably at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base now. It's a good thing Peter remembers the location. He can just ask him.

Peter walks out of the building and releasing the spider web soars up into the air, heading towards the base of the Shield. He's sure, he'll get answers there.

***

Quentin does show up at the S.H.I.E.L.D., actively discussing the possibility of a new threat with Fury and Hill. Seeing Peter on the horizon, Beck gets tense, inconspicuous, but he does. The boy came to him himself. Well, he didn't have to look for him and lure him somewhere. However, suspicions as to why he is here, don't give an opportunity to be completely happy with such luck.

The man is excused from the conversation, remembering the metal insert on his wrist. Soon the time will come when it will really come in handy.

Quentin approaches Peter who is just about to start a conversation on his own.

"Hello, Peter. I see you come about a very serious matter."

"Yes..." Peter hesitates. Who knows what happened at night and how Peter behaved? Maybe something happened that he should be ashamed of? But until he asks, he won't know. So he's going to get ready and he's going. "I'd like to talk to you about last night."

"About last night?" Quentin makes a misunderstanding look on his face. "Could you be more specific?"

"I just... wanted to ask you," Peter is trying to formulate his question. "You don't remember what happened yesterday after the battle with the Elemental?"

Peter looks at Quentin's face and immediately explains.

"I- We drank yesterday, right? I don't seem to remember anything because of the alcohol."

"Yes, I offered you a drink to celebrate the victory. You said you were a minor, but still agreed. If you think you've done something terrible drunk, no, I wouldn't let you," Beck grins. "Although the very fact that you're contradicting yourself-"

Peter interrupts him by asking a new question.

"You... don't happen to know about this?" Peter bare his left wrist, embarrassed by such a great deal of honesty. "They glowed last night... So, um, I kissed my soulmate," he laughs nervously. "I don't know when this happened, but do you remember if I saw anyone, met someone?"

Peter looks at Quentin with hope and pleading in his eyes.

And Quentin gets really sick of that look, full of childish innocence, just like this one that puppies have.

"No, you were in such a condition that I had to take you to your hotel," he says, "but you decided to go to the room yourself because I wasn't "your babysitter,"  
seeing Peter winces from this phrase, he adds, "That's the only thing you could say all the way."

Peter's looking away. Everything seems a bit unrealistic. Was Peter really so drunk that he kissed someone at the hotel and forgot about it? But then that "someone" would have told him he was his soulmate... Something was definitely wrong.

Peter thinks for a second and then asks.

"And the bar- What bar were we at?"

"I don't know, the first place we saw, right from the square and to the left. I don't remember its name. Why do you need it?"

"Well," says Parker evasively. "I just want to check something."

"Do you really want to go there? What's the point?" Quentin's interested. "If everything happened at the hotel, the bar won't help you. I suggest you take a closer look at the guests, and if the person you kissed wasn't in your group, there's a chance he'd already moved out."

"You're probably right," Peter says and gets upset in the end. What should he do now? To check every guest, asking if he kissed him? And the fact that this mysterious soulmate could have moved out means that all efforts would be useless. 'If I had known, I wouldn't have gone,' this thought flashes in Parker's head, and he sighs.

"Okay, thanks... I'll probably go. I have to pack my bags."

"Good luck with your search."

Quentin is trying to smile sincerely and wants to get rid of Peter as soon as possible. Apparently, only in the morning he puzzled over how to meet him, and now only the sight of the boy guarantees trouble.

***

Soon Peter is back at the hotel. Having briefly explained the situation to Ned, he says:

"I need your help again. Now I'm looking for my soulmate. Mysterio said it was probably someone from the hotel. We can check all the rooms in time, but how can we do that? We need a plan of action."

"Are you going to come up to everyone and look at your hands?" Ned asks, confused. "Even if we can figure out how to do that, you've got to be sure what colours you're wearing."

"Not really," Peter replies. "I'll look at them at night when they glow. If I put on my black suit and look out the windows, I'll be able to see even a faint light in the dark, right?"

"It would be true if your list of superpowers included vision through closed curtains. But that's not true, so that's the plan," Leeds concludes.

Peter quikly breaks off.

"Then... I'm stumped."

Suddenly he's in a lot of despair. Won't it work out and he'll never meet his soulmate again? Tomorrow morning, they leave for New York, and it is unlikely that Peter will soon be back in Europe. He needs to do something urgently. But what?

"I'm sorry. Come on, Pete," Ned calms him down, "you'll find this man sooner or later."

"You don't understand." Parker jumps on the bed, which begins to squeak eerily. "Sooner or later... And I don't want to. I want to do it now. Ned, I need it. If it was about your soulmate, you'd know how I feel."

Peter is ruffling his hair and thinking. What can he try to do? There seems to be a feeling inside him that the spider's instincts are bothering him, trying to say something... Peter listens attentively to his own thoughts, and suddenly the idea visits him.

"The square!" he almost shouts out but immediately slows down. "The square where all this happened... There shouldn't be anyone there at night, so maybe I can find something there. I feel that there will be something important that will help me."

"If you're sure about that, I won't bother you. Just don't be late, you have to go to the airport with the whole group."

"I won't be late. And one more thing: I don't think anyone will need me but stay with me tonight. If anything, you can cover for me."

"Okay."

Peter lies on the bed, covering his face with hands from the feeling that he shouldn't miss the moment and check the place again. It seems strange because he has already come there in the afternoon, eventually not achieving any result. However, all doubts are drowned out by the inner cry that Peter is used to trust. All he has to do is wait until the repairmen have a break, and Peter will have an opportunity not only to examine the wreckage from afar but also to walk around the square and explore everything well.

***

Peter almost falls asleep but when his stars start to glow, he immediately jumps up and looks at the clock. 'It's strange that they caught fire so early,' he thinks, staring at them in astonishment. 'Ned said he came to me after midnight and they were still glowing.'

Does this mean the kiss wasn't at the hotel at all, as Mysterio said? No, why would he lie him? Peter wears the Night-Monkey costume quietly and quickly, and goes out the window in a hurry to the square again.

***

Peter chooses the right time: the ruined square is already empty, and although it was fenced off, it is not difficult for him to get to it. Memories of the battle again cover Peter with his head, and he closes his eyes, focusing on his feelings. Spider-Sense pushes him forward, pulls him out, tries to report something important, and he opens his eyes and takes a few uncertain steps.

At first glance, the space around him looks the same as it was in the morning when he was looking at the square from above, but something ahead seems different. Peter approaches the pile of debris, pushes a couple of rocks away, and then pulls a strange silver thing out of the center.

"It seems... It's a projector?" Peter tells himself surprisingly looking at it. "What is it doing here?"

He turns it around, and when he finds the little button, he curiously presses it. The dark blue color from the rays looks like it's impossible to know but Peter doesn't pay attention to it.

The projector starts to work, and Parker drops it when incredibly realistic holograms depicting... Mysterio, fighting a part of the water Elemental and shouting that he won't allow to destroy another Earth, are shown instantly.

It's _impossible_ to believe, Quentin set it all up for the sake of fame! Undeserved glory. No, of course, the technology by which Quentin did all of that isn't a problem, it's impressive, but it doesn't make him a real hero.

Hell, he needs to warn Ned right away! Peter sticks the projector to himself and starts rushing at an incredible speed on the web to the hotel.

***

"Ned, Ned!" Parker tells Ned from the doorstep. "Mysterio turned out to be a bad guy! All the Elementals were just holograms, he tricked us all!"

"Wow," all Ned can say.

"It's part of the drone," Peter shows his friend the projector and presses the button again.

"Cool. I mean," Ned corrects himself, "not cool, not cool at all."

"I think Mysterio wanted EDITH for total control. I'm so stupid, and how I didn't remember EDITH before!"

Peter took the glasses from the nightstand and activated the program.

"EDITH? Do you have an entry from last night?"

"Yes, Peter, should I show it?"

After a positive answer, Peter is watching... _A lot_. The same bar where he ordered lemonade. A friendly conversation with Quentin. A beer that Peter drinks without any remorse. A lot of beer. So, now frank questions about soulmates. Quentin seems a little tense. He's trying to get him on his feet, but... Oh, my God. No, no, no, that can't be! From what he saw, Peter even sits on the bed with his mouth slightly open.

"Peter?" the voice of his friend is far away.

Not wanting to look further, he slowly takes off his glasses, and his eyes remain on one point somewhere in front of his feet.

"I think I found him."

"Who did you find?" Ned is interested.

"My soulmate."

"And who was that?"

Peter looks at his friend with the same look on his face and sighs quietly.

"Really?!" he asks, confused. "Are you saying that this is-"

"Yeah. Yeah." Peter laughs.

"Oh, my God," Ned sits down next to Peter. "Awesome. What are you going to do now?"

Parker is literally shaking. Everything seems so big a lie that Peter doesn't know what to trust now... and what to do.

"I... I don't know," he says and falls silent.

He has a hard choice between soulmate and truth, soul mate and the salvation of the world... Peter tries feverishly to gather his thoughts in a pile, but he fails because of his depressed state.

"Pete," Ned taps him carefully on his shoulder. "I think you need to find him. Mysterio, I mean. And talk. Then come what may."

Peter wipes his eyes and nods chewing his lip.

"You're right. I have to find him."

He gets up and fixes the costume.

"Right now?" Ned is surprised. "Soon is midnight, are you sure you can find him?"

"Yes," Parker nods frowningly and tries to smile cheerfully. "And you have to cover for me again."

"If you don't come back in the morning, I'll sound the alarm," Ned says seriously and shakes hands with his friend. "Good luck."

This is the last time Peter throws his grateful look at him, and when he puts on his mask, he comes out the window again.

'So,' he thinks, 'the first thing to do is to check the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.'

Having arrived at the scene, Peter is once again disappointed. Not a soul on the base. Neither Beck, nor Hill are here. Even Fury isn't here. Empty. 'Okay,' Peter ponders, 'where can Mysterio be?' Having remembered the information recently received, it's likely that it is necessary to search Quentin in that unfortunate bar. However, there is no need to choose, it is the only significant place that he knows.

***

"Cut! Now you can rest," says Quentin removing the microphone and taking a bottle of unfinished beer and takes a few sips.

"Sir," the assistant approaches him, "there's a nuance. One of the drones was injured on a previous mission. But don't worry, the picture will work properly."

"And what do you want from me? You want me to scold you? Believe me, I have no desire to do it now. I'll just say: if something goes wrong, your life is guaranteed to be ruined."

"I see," assistant answers and leaves.

Today Quentin isn't in the mood. He doesn't want to perform or throw mud at Stark at all, no matter how much he hates him. Therefore, Quentin prefers to be alone in silence.

However, he only manages to stay in silence for a couple of minutes, because Peter breaks into the room.

As soon as Quentin sees his frowned face, he realizes that the boy has guessed everything, so he slowly rises from the bench and stands right in front of him.

"You... You lied to me," Parker said quietly. His lips shake when he takes out that missing projector and throws it at Quentin's feet.

"Hm," the man bends his eyebrow looking at a piece of drone and sits back down. "In what way did I lie to you? Tell me, I'm very curious."

His serenity amazes Peter. He is quite good at expressing himself in such a way that he feels depressed. He holds the bottle still as if there was no one here. Even physical superiority doesn't calm Peter down.

"In everything!" Peter tries not to snap at the scream. "That you have the power and come from a parallel Universe! That you are a hero who saves the Earth, not just a pathetic liar! That-" he's stuttering but continues. "That you don't know who my soulmate is."

Quentin enjoys watching how this right boy tries to look formidable and can't cope with contradictory feelings. This is quite funny.

"What do you suggest, hm?" Knowing that Peter's conscience is struggling to find a life partner, he asks and prepares to see an equally fascinating picture.

Peter falters and falls silent, helplessly silent. He hadn't thought of anything to say or do for the entire way he had made to get here. Mysterio is terrible, he puts many people's lives in danger but... he is his soulmate.

Quentin looks ruthlessly at him, grinningly waiting for an answer that puts Peter in even greater despair.

"You'll leave the villain's life behind," Peter starts insecurely. "And... start your life from scratch. Without drones, graphics and your team, away from Europe. I give you one chance," he swallows nervously. "Otherwise I have to report to the S.H.I.E.L.D."

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. has many enemies without me. As a last resort, I can join them, and then it will be hard for you to fight us back. Do you think I was inactive when I was at Fury's house?" After drinking a little alcohol, Quentin adds, "And you can always find someone for yourself. You're Spider-Man!" He's pretending to be delighted. "After all, not everybody finds their pair, and it's okay to live."

Peter realizes that his already sickly plan is going to hell, and Mysterio sees it, so he openly mocks him.

"Fury won't leave you unpunished," says Peter bracing himself but in the end the phrase sounds stupid and pathetic.

"First you have to find him yourself, and then you have to ask him to find me," Beck drinks the last beer in the bottle. "Shit, it's over. Any other arguments?"

Peter thinks desperately, but realizes that he is a loser. There is only one monstrously crazy thought in his head, and Peter realizes that this is the only way out.

Suddenly he snaps Quentin's hand to the table with a web.

"And what does that mean, Peter?" Mysterio laughs but then a smile disappears from his face when he sees Peter getting closer. "What are you-"

"This," Peter answers and, anticipating the question, leans over and kisses the man.

Despite the fact that Quentin avoided it in every possible way, a light touch of the lips to the lips is enough for the conceived. Peter takes a step back and explains his idea:

"You know that if a man kisses his soulmate, who is indifferent to him, a second time, he dies in 24 hours, when the stars symbolically fade out?" Without waiting for an answer, he continues with a broken voice, "It will be on your conscience. It's a pity you don't have it."

He understands that he promised to take revenge on Beck but he was afraid to confess to the last that he was interested in entirely different thing. Even if Peter did start hunting, knowing that his enemy was his own soulmate would make it much more difficult for him.

Quentin puts his gaze down, not a word comes out of his mouth.

Peter, following his lead, doesn't break the silence and leaves the bar wiping away his tears.

***

He doesn't remember how he gets to the hotel, experiencing a sharp deja vu. He crawls over the wall into his room and thoughtlessly begins to change, ignoring Ned who looks at him.

"Pete," Ned cautiously calls his friend. "How'd it go?"

Peter doesn't answer by continuing to undress and then pulling on his pajamas.

"Pete," he tries again, "for God's sake, explain what happened."

Peter sits on the bed and without even looking at his friend quietly mutters:

"Everything went just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll sleep for a couple of hours. We're leaving for New York soon, and I want to take a break from all this for a while."

Peter lies down and faces the wall with a blanket over his head. He's a little ashamed of his behavior, but he can't get over physical fatigue and moral exhaustion. Peter listens carefully. Ned stands still for a couple of minutes, apparently burning his friend's back with his gaze, and then sighs and humbly leaves the room. Peter, on the other hand, tosses and turns a little bit and falls into a restless and short sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so I hope I haven't made many mistakes. Anyway, any help would be appreciated.


	4. Colour and Light

To stand on his own feet, Peter is making a titanic effort even though, in fact, he doesn't need it at all. Red eyes, pain in all muscles and absolutely no desire to live are obvious companions for today. Peter smirks. And the movies are lying. Usually last days heroes spend for pleasure, they do everything they want and meet the sunset sighing before death. Peter just wants to be forgotten and not touched. "In your dreams, Parker!"

The teacher gathers all the students at the exit:

"Peter, ten minutes, and I'll meet you in the hall."

Parker pulls up the first clothes he finds, takes the suitcase that Ned packed so kindly, and reluctantly weaves down the corridors, descends the stairs to the ground floor and no longer hopes for a miracle.

"Ready to go?" asks Ned who quickly finds him.

Peter nods indeterminately looking away.

"Sort of."

He's hoping Ned won't ask about anything today but at the same time he realizes that if he asks, he'll give in and tell him everything.

However, as long as he remains silent, Peter is madly grateful to him. Ned points to Peter's suitcase in silence, and Peter is reluctant to hold his handle coming closer to his teacher and classmates.

When Ned sees that his friend is in no mood to talk, he decides not to try to do so in the next ten hours until they get home.

The teachers finally counts the students and escorts them to the bus, putting their suitcases into a special compartment. The bus moves and soon arrives at the airport. It didn't take long, a voice announces the next boarding flight to New York, and everyone starts going to the plain. Peter desperately wants to get lost somewhere halfway through, but no matter how bad the teachers are at organizing the travels, they are responsible for the students and keep a close eye on everyone on the way.

Everybody takes their places. Ned would sit next to Peter but considering all the circumstances, he sits next to Betty. Peter, on the other hand, decides to sit down next to the teacher, as this is the only person who is unlikely to ask the oppressive questions.

The teacher doesn't notice his depressed mood but still appears to be quite chatty.

"So, what are your impressions?" he asks cheerfully. "Except for the premature completion of the tour."

Peter looks at him with both a pleading and a formidable look and then turns his back and mumbles:

"OK."

The teacher doesn't stop talking.

"And what did you like most of all?"

"When we were attacked by those mean Elemental!" Peter shouts in anger. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep again."

He leans back and closes his eyes, ignoring the teacher's surprised and frightened look, and falls into a slumber.

***

"Peter," the voice is coming through the dream. "Peter, we have arrived."

Peter wipes his eyes and notices the same teacher trying to wake him up. He seems to have slept through the whole flight. He gets up from his seat and realizes that his neck hurts because of the long sitting position. But now there's no burning sensation in his eyes from the lack of sleep.

They are the last passengers not to leave their seats. Peter follows the teacher out and meets aunt May. She hugs him and fixes a strand of hair stuck to his forehead.

"How are you? I watched the news and talked to Happy, you fought with Mys... Mysterio, right?"

The memories of Quentin hurt his heart, and Peter frowns.

"Yeah, something like that."

May hugs him again and slowly leads to the car.

"But in the end it all worked out? Did you win, or is this not the end?"

"We won." Peter responds in a simple way, rubbing his stale neck and getting into the car. His aunt sits in the driver's seat.

"Told you you'd need a suit... No, you were in a different suit, in the black one, right?" She turns to her nephew and immediately frown. "Pete, you don't look so good. Is everything okay?"

Peter answers her with a forced smile:

"Yes... I'm just terribly tired."

He thinks his aunt doesn't need to know anything, just like anyone else.

"Yeah, the flights tire you out. It's okay, we'll come home and rest," May presses the accelerator, and they start driving.

***

As soon as they're home, Peter immediately collapses on the bed and tries to fall asleep again. Because of his obsessive thoughts, he cannot do it, no matter how exhausted he feels.

Thoughts are ambiguous: soon the world will lose Spider-Man, but to be honest, it'll be okay without a friendly neighbor, because there are much stronger and more powerful heroes. They won't grieve about him as long as about Tony Stark or Natasha Romanoff. They will cry for a week and forget about it. The only people who will mourn are his aunt and maybe Happy.

_But it won't last forever too._

Peter looks at the time on the phone. There's still half a day left.

It seems like a lot, but time literally flies at the speed of sound. Peter gets some sleep again, then, locked up in his room, he takes his suitcase apart, sleeps again, and just lies on the bed, feeling that death is coming soon.

Peter is not sure if he wants to die. His soulmate turned out to be a villain, Tony died, just like Natasha, the Avengers broke up, and he didn't have time only to join them... Perhaps Mysterio himself will die, because Peter is already beginning to doubt whether he feels something for him.

Peter can't sleep at night, both because he slept during the day and because of the thought that he has literally one hour left until his heart stops. He gets out of bed and walks to the window looking at New York City at night. The lights of high-rise buildings always fascinated Peter, especially when he was out of the house at night to walk and fly over all this beauty. _A beauty he will never see again soon._

The stars shine for the last time and merge with the shimmering of the night city. It's a fascinating sight that causes emotional pain. He wants to peel off his wrist at the same time, to get rid of this mark and admire it to the end.

Peter doesn't notice how a couple of minutes remain until his own death when he thinks about his life.

He had once read that a man didn't feel much pain during such an outcome. Only the cold on the left hand, as if a knife is passed through the veins and stars are pierced slowly, but after a few seconds the consciousness becomes dimmed and you seem to faint. Parker blinks fast and breathes hard. There are no tears left to cry on, only the cheeks are burning with excitement.

He listens to the sensations. It would seem it's time, but nothing happens. It's alarming, but what if there's something more painful and terrible than he expected?

Peter checks the time again. He can't understand anything. Something is wrong here, it is for sure. But what?

He waits a few more minutes, but the result remains the same. He even begins to panic - why can't he die? - but then he lets everything go. He is still alive, and that's the main thing. But why did it happen?

Was that kiss a real soulmate kiss? With feelings on both sides? Peter can't believe it, but it's the only reasonable explanation. Blood in the temples starts knocking loudly, and he begins to suffocate. It can't be. Can't. After all, Mysterio is a villain who did all this to get revenge on Stark... He can't love Peter, it's just nonsense.

The universe is unpredictable and crazy if so. And that's true, because otherwise Peter would have died.

He sighs and tries to understand the situation. Mysterio is a villain. It's a fact. Quentin loves Peter - it's a fact that he needs to prove, because there are doubts that there is no miracle, and it's a vivid example.

No, let's be _honest_ -_no miracle happened_, and Quentin really feels something for him. But he made it clear that he doesn't intend to change his plan. The problem is that his actions haven't hurt anybody yet, and won't hurt anyone until the "S.H.I.E.L.D." is aware of it. It would be logical for him to deal with everything, but then he had to fly back to Europe. To do this quietly obviously won't work, the truth will appear in the end that again threatens lives of innocent people. Damn, inaction is not an option either.

Peter sits on the bed with his hands on his head, and his gaze falls on the suitcase. Right, the glasses are still in the suitcase. He quickly pulls them out and puts them on.

"EDITH, what about Quentin Beck?"

"Just a minute. Getting access to the database."

Peter is looking forward to at least some crumbs of information.

"No new missions have been planned for the last 24 hours. Moreover, the holograms recorded yesterday were deleted."

Peter scratches his head in surprise, ruffling his hair. Damn, things are getting more complicated and confusing, and Peter doesn't think he knows what's going on anymore. "I need to sleep," the thought flashes in his head, and he agrees with it. He is sure his head will be fresh in the morning, and he'll think of something. However, if something changes in Quentin's actions, Peter must immediately find out about it.

"EDITH," he says weakly. "If anything new comes up, at least some information about his actions, just say the word."

"I will," EDITH assures him, and Peter sighs and goes to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

***

Peter wakes up abruptly and immediately gets up on his feet.

EDITH is lying on the floor somewhere, for which Peter mentally asks Stark for forgiveness. Apparently, he fell asleep in them, but in his sleep the glasses managed to fall. He sleepily wipes his eyes, wondering if the alarm clock hasn't rang, and immediately takes the glasses, putting them on.

"Good morning, EDITH. Is there anything new about Quentin Beck?"

"I'm scanning all the data, it's going to take some time... Done. Tonight at 2:00 a.m., a 4:15 p.m. ticket from Prague to New York was bought in Quentin Beck's name."

Peter opens his eyes widely.

"From Prague to New York?" he repeats slowly, not believingly.

"Exactly. The plane arrives in three and a half hours."

Damn it... Mysterio is flying to New York? Peter gets this terrible cold feeling in his stomach. It just can't be. Why? Why is he flying here? He hardly does it out of good faith. He's definitely up to something nasty, Peter has no doubt about it.

He needs to prepare for the meeting. First of all, hide EDITH in a safe place. But where to? Give it to Happy? Suspicious. Entrust the S.H.I.E.L.D? Even more suspicious. Leave it with Ned? Acceptable, but he should deny him access to the interface, just in case.

Basically, that's where the preparation ends. All he has to do is to get his usual suit and wait.

***

He arrived in New York alone. No assistants, no drones, no suit. It's a good thing nobody doesn't know him by sight, otherwise the journey would have been much harder. And so, with a backpack on his back, Quentin looks like a normal tourist.

In general, it's risky to come here without any skill. Peter can easily catch or even kill him. He relies on Peter's naivety and feelings. _Huh, and who is naive here?_

Beck doesn't know Peter's address. All he knows is that he's from Queens. Well, taking a taxi isn't a problem, and then he'll figure it out.

***

Quentin walks into Mr. Delmar's shop to buy something more edible than a standard second class breakfast. "The best sandwiches in Queens" sounds impressive.

Seeing the poster with Spider-Man, he decides to ask about it, maybe he'll finds out something new.

"I see you're a fan?" he asks pointing at the poster.

"Oh, this? Yes, he is a frequent customer."

"Is that so? Do you know where you can meet him? You see, I am a fan too, I would like to see him live."

"He patrols the city, often in the evenings. I think you will meet him."

"Thank you," Quentin comes out of the shop after paying for a couple of sandwiches.

He wanders through the streets until it gets dark, and without noticing it, he reaches an uninhabited alley. Why not sit on the bench here and think in silence? That's what Beck does, thinking that he'll have to come home soon if his plan doesn't work out.

***

Peter stays home most of the day waiting for Mysterio, but he doesn't show up. Parker even wants to know from EDITH where Quentin Beck is now, but he remembers in time that he gave his glasses to Ned. And there's still no sign of Mysterio. Perhaps he came here for another reason, for example, to arrange a "battle" with the Elemental already here? It's unlikely, because he won't do it after Peter found out the truth.

Peter looks at the clock and gets up. It's already evening, so it's necessary to patrol the city, he doesn't care if Mysterio comes or not. He puts on a suit and straightens out, climbing out the window. It's nice to feel good about himself in his old appearance, not in this tight and uncomfortable monkey-suit.

Peter lets out the web and flies, landing on the wall of the next building and looking back. In dark, barely lit streets he can hardly see anything, so he should go down and look closer.

The lower Peter is, the faster the strange feeling grows. Usually, terrible things happen in such places, the law is broken. But this time the feeling has some kind of... Other nature, or something. Perhaps he will face a problem, which he hasn't faced until now.

Peter checks the web shooters. Quite enough web for a serious opponent.

He quietly examines the area and notices the familiar silhouette. Looking from a different angle, Peter notices Quentin's face, lit by a flashlight.

His presence here barely surprises, it seems impossible that he is without a suit. It's strange, of course, but it doesn't guarantee there are no drones around.

Peter is watching every move of Quentin. He doesn't look like he's preparing for another mission. He just finishes his sandwich, throws the bag in a nearby trashcan and drinks water. Then he gets up, says to himself, "Idiot" and walks towards the center of the city.

Peter's thoughts feverishly spin in his head, and he frantically tries to figure out what to do - stop or let go - but then decides and lands right in front of the man, stretching his shoulders to seem calm and confident.

Quentin's face doesn't tell him how he feels, whether he knew it would happen or whether he's surprised to see Peter. Peter frowns upon him, crossing his arms on his chest and feeling his heartbeat increasing.

"What are you doing here?" he asks without hesitation.

Quentin sighs, predicting a difficult conversation.

"I start my life from scratch. I plan to start," he says.

Peter sniffs, not daring to bring up the subject of soulmates.

"Really? And why should I believe you?"

"I'm unarmed," says Beck. "If you don't believe me, check it out."

"And how should I do that?" Peter thinks, bitterly remembering again that he left EDITH at Ned's... Although Mysterio may still be planning something bad.

Peter just glances at Quentin, and then looks around looking for projectors, but finds nothing. Spider-sense is also silent, but Peter isn't relaxed, still looking suspiciously at Quentin.

"Why would you start your "new" life in this city?"

"Maybe because you live in this city?" Quentin answers the question sarcastically. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe a man like me, but that doesn't change the fact that you survived. And don't try to convince me that you didn't wonder why."

Peter twitches and feels his face blushing rapidly, and fortunately he remembers that he is wearing a mask behind which his blush will be invisible.

"I don't- " he's breathless and clears his throat. "I'm not entirely sure of my guess."

"Will you tell me?" Quentin takes a small step towards Peter and, holding on to his knees, leans slightly to be face to face. "Maybe you're not sure about them for nothing," he says, smiling at the corner of his lips and squinting at Peter.

_Damn it._ Peter's heart jumps out again, and he bites his lip, holding his breath. Mysterio is definitely up to something bad... Only Peter for some reason doesn't want to believe it.

He is silent for a long time, and it seems that this silence speaks for him, but then he goes around.

"The first theory is that the world has gone mad, and the system of soulmates has failed."

"The theory has no proof. And what is the second theory?" Quentin looks at Spider-Man's mask and thinks it would be fun to take it off right now and see for sure the embarrassed face of a teenager.

He sees Peter swallowing without daring to answer, and his chest rises more and more often. Perhaps the rapid heartbeat is knocking the drum in his head, preventing him from thinking in the right direction.

"Th-that you do have feelings for me," Peter says in one breath, covering his eyes. It's true that it's unpleasant to cut to his liking, but at the same time it even becomes somehow easier for him because he still said it.

Quentin comes almost closely to him and literally feels that if he keeps silent for a second, Peter will whine with annoyance.

"You know, I wasn't too excited at first myself. I had completely different plans, like you," he said, sighed and continued, "I wanted to hide our connection so badly that I believed that I didn't need all that stuff with soulmates. Your act the day before yesterday made me admit that this whole role is a blatant lie." He puts his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Will you let me?"

Peter doesn't say anything, but he's not resisting, so Quentin grabbes the red cloth carefully and pulled it off, taking off his mask. Parker is left without it as if without a shield, with emotions and feelings open. He's stubbornly biting his lip and wandering around the ground, not daring to look at Mysterio from embarrassment and confusion, not showing interest.

"Look at me," Quentin asks quietly, without trying to look into his eyes on his own. "If you believe me."

Peter doesn't immediately raise his head, his eyes don't focus, and he sees just a blurry picture. He feels like someone else's lips are touching his and the stars are glowing under the layer of fabric. Peter doesn't have time to answer, he just hasn't oriented himself. It's hard to call it a kiss, but rather another statement of fact. Quentin doesn't deepen the kiss to give Peter time to realize what's going on so as not to shock him.

Quentin takes his left hand and sets it up with his own, showing the light. _Green, gold, red..._

"Duly noted," he says smiling.

Peter blinks several times and looks at the glowing stars, still thinking about the kiss. He raises a confused glance at Quentin, who looks so kind and friendly, as if he wasn't the same person who tried to destroy Europe, and Peter suddenly realizes that he wants to trust him. He wants to stop being afraid of making a mistake, to relax for a second and stop thinking about his work.

Spider-sense continues to be silent, without warning of possible danger, and Peter sighs, covering his eyes a little bit.

"I... I believe you."

This time, Peter is the first to kiss a man without waiting for an answer. He's trying to deepen the kiss, but his lack of experience makes him uncomfortable and confused, and he won't be able to reveal himself completely. Quentin takes matters into his own hands, caressing Peter's mouth with his tongue and enjoying how desperately Peter repeats his movements, trying to impress him.

The hand squeezes the hair on the back of the head, it seems to be too much, but it's a trifle compared to the sweetness of his soulmate's lips.

Even Peter's mistakes have something beautiful, they make Quentin smile through a kiss.

Peter's hands are wrapped around Quentin's neck, and he pulls himself closer to him with his whole body. It gets hot, stuffy, unbearably good, as if the soul is filled with warmth, energy, Peter moans right into Quentin's lips, who laughs quietly, breathes heavily and kisses Peter again, enjoying the magic on his wrist.

For the first time this year, Peter is not thinking about anything. Quentin's gentle arms are warm, and his soft lips bring him into a state of euphoria. His stubble scratches his skin, making Peter moan again with a slight tangency, clinginging to his shirt, sliding on it with his hands.

Quentin would have loved to put his hands under Peter's clothes, causing goosebumps on his back and a hot exhalation in contrast to the cooled skin, but, unfortunately, he can't do it because of the one-piece suit, and Quentin doesn't know how to fix it.

The air is no longer enough, and so Peter breaks the kiss, breathing deeply and finding a foothold in the body of his soulmate after a dizzying kiss. He wants to kiss Quentin one more time, but he feels that he is on the edge and doesn't dare to continue. However, this is not required of him.

Catching a breath, Peter asks the most important question:

"Have you really given up your old life?"

_"The stupidest thing I have ever asked in my life,"_ he thinks.

"Are there any doubts?" Quentin answers stroking on the top of Peter's head and adds narrowing his eyes: "Oh, yeah? You hurt my feelings," he smiles.

Peter laughs cheerfully, with relief, shyly looking down and trying to hide his blush.

"So I killed two birds for this trip?" he asks smiling playfully.

"What do you mean?" Quentin frowns in disbelief.

"I found my soulmate and saved the world from another villain."

"It turns out, yes."

Peter looks at his wrist again and thinks he is the happiest man in the world now. And the stars are not lying.

"Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red star is explained by the fact that the reunification of the soulmates is an important event in Quentin's life (see summary of the fic).


End file.
